Soldering involves heating the surfaces to be soldered to a sufficient temperature, and melting the solder to a sufficient temperature, such that the molten solder flows and adheres to the surfaces and thereby enables physical attachment and electrical connection. In microelectronics, it is imperative that the heating temperatures are well controlled to prevent damage to the elements, while also ensuring sufficient soldering adhesion.
Previous solutions to microelectronic soldering of chips onto microcircuits have revealed a number of drawbacks. In particular, during soldering, oxidization of the alloy occurs as a result of air becoming entrained within the inert flow. Likewise, typical systems require an operator's devoted attention to and involvement in the procedures and conditions of soldering, while carrying out the soldering operation. Likewise, the operations are tied to different melting temperatures. Such prior art solutions also fail to ensure the homogeneity and uniformity of the soldering connection.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus that eliminates the problems of oxidation inherent in entrained air present in many existing soldering operations.
It is a further object of the instant invention to provide a method and apparatus that utilize the benefits of both conduction and convection required to heat the surfaces to be soldered and to melt the solder.
It is yet a further object of the instant invention to provide a method and apparatus that allows more than one soldering at a time, and repetitive soldering.
It is a further object of the instant invention to provide a method and apparatus for soldering that is easily automatable.